Harry's End
by Girly 411
Summary: All right, this is how I kind of wanted the Harry Potter series to end. I just thought I’d share it with you. It might or might not be worth the while, so…R&R anyway! Two-shot rated T for...I don't know why...really good!
1. Part 1

**Harry's End!**

**Summary:** All right, this is how I kind of wanted the Harry Potter series to end. I just thought I'd share it with you. It might or might not be worth the while, so…R&R anyway! Two-shot!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter…the series or the dude (though, if I did, I probably wouldn't be here right now…but no worries about that since I clearly do not).

**(A/N) Hey, crazy author speaking! I just wanted to say a few things to all you aspiring writers out there who are just like me…crazy! And this note's also for all of you uncrazy folk. I am a very random and crazy person (in case you haven't noticed). I didn't write all of this by myself though. My older brother, who is also an aspiring writer (but not a member of this site), helped me with this one. Because he's as big a Harry Potter fan as I am. Yes, this is the result of brother sister teamwork. Call me crazy, but I kind of like it. R&R!**

**Last Chapter(s)**

Harry faced Lord Voldemort, kneeling on the ground in a semi-crumpled mess. He gripped his forehead because it stung with pain. He realized that he is badly injured and noticed that Voldemort is merely bruised and possibly bleeding. He couldn't tell, seeing as his eyesight was fading in and out of view. Voldemort stood there, hovering above him, laughing at him, and insulting him and his family.

Rage exploded across Harry's expression. If ever there was a time for a miracle to happen, it was now. Fawkes appeared out of nowhere and dropped a sword in front of him, before disappearing. Harry picked it up with a weak hand and rolled the handle in his hand, examining the weapon that would possibly save his life.

It was Griffendor's sword. He gripped it tightly as he looked up at Fawkes, who disappeared. Voldemort, ignoring Harry's slow, but steady rise to his feet, continued to laugh thinking he'd just let the boy suffer before taking his life.

Harry managed to get to his feet, using the sword for support. He smiled weakly at Voldemort, who continued to ignore him. Too weak to speak, he jabs the sword down Voldemort's throat. Voldemort lets out a scream of pain as blood spurt from his mouth and he dies. Smiling at his triumph, Harry keels over, that being the last thing he remembers.

Harry finds himself in a state hovering between life and death. "Harry." A voice called out to him, "Harry." He looked around as if to find the source of the sound. "We're right here, Harry." A familiar female voice called out to him. Harry, almost afraid to turn around, gulped. He'd heard that voice in his dreams calling out to him many times when he was younger and would wake up to his scar searing with pain.

He picked up the courage to turn around and, behind him his parent's stood watching him. Excitement coursed through his veins and his heart skipped a beat, that is, if it still had a readable pulse. "Mom? Dad?" Harry asked to make sure it was really them.

"Son." James said proudly, "My son." "Our son." Lilly praised. A smiled spread across his face, as he tried to get close to them, but found that he couldn't move. "Why?" Harry started to ask why he couldn't move. "It's your choice." James told his son. "What choice?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Your choice of life or death." Lilly answered, "You can choose to die and stay with us or you can choose to live on and stay with your friends." Harry stared blankly at them; he'd made up his mind already. "I've lost my will to live." He stated bluntly, "I've caused more than my share of chaos in the world."

"What about all the good things you've done?" James asked his son surprised, "You've stopped Voldemort more than once before and you've just defeated him now." "But I'd rather be dead than go back to all those people, who actually have a family." Harry sighed; this was clearly not going to be an easy battle to fight, "Plus, after all the trouble I've caused for my friends, I don't think they'll want me back."

"They want you back there, Harry." Lilly comforted, "No one will care about what happened before." Harry stared at them. They seemed so peaceful. That's all he wanted. Peace. "But I want to stay here with you." Harry explained, "I grew up without you and, now that I've found you…I don't want to loose you."

Lilly and James smiled at him warmly. "We'll always be here with you, Harry." James told him. "We're very proud of you and we'll always be in your heart." Lilly comforted. Harry looked at them, considering actually going back to the living.

Finally, after a minute of constant battling with his better judgment, he decided to live on. Suddenly, he was jolted awake. He looked around the white room as his vision became slowly more and more clear. He looked up at the ceiling as it came into view.

"Where am I?" he whispered, "Why am I in a sanitary white room and why is there a bright light in my eyes?" He looked down in front of him and tried to get up, but realized he couldn't move. "What? And why – can't – I – move?" he whispers. He twisted his head to the side of the bed and noticed the large table next to him.

There are a bunch of flowers, cards, and a toilet seat. "Deja vous!" he muttered to himself, "Why do I feel that I've done this before?" He then remembered that it was two of his…'funniest'…friends. "At least I know those two are alive, but not for long." he realized pondering what he would do to the twins when he could move again.

"Then, why don't you just get it over with now?" an unrecognizable voice said. "Oh, well. I'm going crazy anyway, so I might as well talk while I still have a little bit of sanity left." he answered. "Eat our heart out kid." the voice stated again, "So, how many times have you woken up in a hospital?" "There aren't enough people in this room to donate fingers." Harry continues to talk to the voice when, the Healer creeps in.

She stood there watching him and started to get worried. "Oh no, this kid's suffered more than we thought. He's going mental, we'll have to work this out for extra!" she whispered to herself. Moody clunked in behind her and Harry fell silent.

"No, there's someone in an invisibility cloak over there." he growled. "But how do you know?" the Healer asked. He lifted his hat off as his magical eye rolled toward her and he answered gruffly, "I KNOW! Take a look for yourself."

He hobbled over to the corner and pulled off the invisibility cloak, revealing Fred and George. They fixed their voices with their wands, and Moody slung the cloak over his shoulder and clunked out as the Healer followed.

Harry looked at Fred and George, grief filling his insides. "Well, since I'm stuck, I better explain all of my assumptions about all of this. Apparently, somebody gave me a toilet seat, I won't say who, Fred and George! And someone also put a spell on me so I can't move, but I won't say who, Fred and George!" Harry told them dryly.

"Yes?" a voice called as Fred and George's heads popped through the crack in the door. "I'm going insane!" Harry murmured, "All right, if I know the real Fred and George, which I do, you won't tell me which is which. So, I am going to go over to the window, open it and jump out. That way, when you come out to get me I'll know who is who." Harry said as he hopped across the floor to do it.

He used his wand to open the window and was about to jump out. "Wait, Harry!" called one of the Fred's voices. Harry hopped around and stunned all four of the identicals. He turned toward the window and was suddenly stuck in a jump.

The door opened as Mr. Weasly hurried through. "Good, grief." Harry muttered with a sigh. Harry was suddenly, levitated over to his hospital bed. Mr. Weasly sealed the window closed and made the glass unbreakable. He then lifts the spell on Harry allowing him to move.

"Do I want to know what happened?" he asked. "No." Harry stated rather bluntly. "Who's who?" Mr. Weasly asked again in curiosity. "I don't know and I have a feeling that I don't want to." Harry said blandly.

Harry lifted the spell and the identicals got up, turning to look at Mr. Weasly. Then, they grinned at him and Harry. Suddenly, the door bangs open again. "Someone crashed through the 2nd floor and has snuck into one of the rooms!" Mrs. Weasly said storming in.

She stared at the grinning identicals, then at Harry and then at Mr. Weasly. She turned to look at the identicals. "All right, which one is the real Fred and George?" she said calming herself down. They identicals pointed at each other.

"Okay, that didn't work, but since we are in a little bit of a crisis here I will go easy on you. We'll try again. Whoever the real Fred and George are have another thing coming toward them!" she stated wildly again. They smiled and pointed at each other again.

"That's it!" Mrs. Weasly stated and grabbed a Fred and George by the ear, pulling them out of the room, "I'll have a talk with you two to see what I can find out!" The two started to moan in pain. "I'd better help!" Mr. Weasly called after her as they left the room. The door closed behind them and then the Fred and George left started to laugh.

"They got the wrong ones." Fred cackled. "I know!" George stated. "So, you're the real Fred and George?" Harry said unsure. "Of course, who do you think gave you that toilet seat and changed their voices under the cloak?" Fred reassured. "Of course, that was you." Harry responded.

"We had to use somebody since we haven't mastered cloning yet." George hurried. "So, that was someone else?" Harry asked, "That must mean that it's obviously someone we all know. That means it's…" "Of course, they were more than willing." Fred stated.

"How did you figure it out?" George added suspiciously. "Well lets see, Ron wouldn't because I'd kill him. Hermione would spoil everything. It isn't Percy and it's not anyone else I know plus, you can't clone. So it had to be…" Harry started to explain.

"All right! Now, for you two Fred and George!" Mrs. Weasly stormed in again, "This time the real Fred and George not Bill and Charlie!" Fred and George put their heads together and started to whisper. "How did she figure out?" George whispered to Fred. "I don't know!" Fred responded. "Well, it was easy once we discovered the amulets around their necks!" Mrs. Weasly went on.

Fred and George whispered to each other out of the corner of their mouths. "I thought they were supposed to disappear once they put them on." Fred whispered. "There must have been a bug." George reassured. "I thought we got them all!" Fred asked. "Apparently, we missed one!" George answered.

"Oh, come on it was broad as daylight!" Mr. Weasly called from behind the door. "You two are coming with me!" Mrs. Weasly told them and pulled them out by the ears.

**(A/N 2) So, how was part one? I hope you liked it so far because I'm really proud of this. If you don't like it, I can give you one good reason why it doesn't interest you. Because I wrote it, I'm crazy, and this is just my opinion of how I thought the book series should have ended (even though that's more like three reasons, it fits as one in my very crazy mind). Well, read part two…it gets better. R&R!**


	2. Part 2

A couple months after Harry was let out of St **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…either on of them. I don't own any of the characters in the story…I don't think I'd want to, but that's just the way I roll!

**(A/N) This is part two! I couldn't fit it all into one chapter, so instead of being an original one-shot, I had to turn it into a two-shot! Well, enjoy it anyway…this is still the result of brother-sister teamwork, so R&R! Let me know what you think and, if you think it should be better.**

A couple months after Harry was let out of St. Mungos and got rid of the toilet seat, he moved to his parent's old house, which was deserted and the perfect place to get some peace and quiet. Harry couldn't bear to be a hero crowded with such strange members of the wizarding world.

Harry was sitting in a dusty chair in the corner of the shabby living room. He had secured the open part of the house with protective spells that would keep out unwanted visitors. Outside the house, Ron and Hermione walked up to the front gate, which was swinging open. After pausing for a few moments to contemplate how to approach the nervous wreck inside, they advanced to the door and knocked.

Inside, Harry heard noises coming from the attic and upper part of the house. Then, there was a knocking at the door. He grabbed his wand and slowly walked over to it, shaking in fear. A phoenix entered through a crack in the door as Ron and Hermione walked in.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked in astonishment, almost certain his spells were unbreakable. "Well, the problem upstairs is that there is a weak spot in the spell you put on the attic." Hermione explained as the two walked inside before closing the door partially. "And a huge crowd is up there trying to get down." Ron continued.

"But how did you get in here?" Harry asked them, looking up towards the attic above him, half expecting the ceiling to fall in. "We got past the spells you put on the house because of that problem." Ron shrugged. "And so did the other people." Hermione told him. Just then, a large portion of the ceiling caved in and the crowd of people stood there, staring blankly.

"Get out!" Harry yelled at them, "Get out of my house!" He chased them towards the door waving his wand in the air. The people darted towards the door for fear of being jinxed. As soon as all the people had gone, Harry crouched in a small corner of the room where the ceiling hadn't collapsed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at the damage done to the ceiling, and finally at Harry, who was still shaking.

They slowly closed the door and tried to approach Harry, but stopped when they saw him writing in the same organizer that Hermione had given him two years before. Harry had once tried to burn it, but had been unable to break the protective spells Hermione had placed on it.

He looked down at the paper as he wrote, _Repair ceiling._ "Harry…" Hermione said gently, but concerned, "put the book down, okay?" Harry looked up at them from the page. "Yeah, it's not like this is abnormal." Ron tried to console, "I mean, people's ceilings' fall through all the time, spells often don't last, wizards' wands stop working, and people get depressed. This is nothing out of the ordinary."

Harry continued to write in his book, _Fix spell on house, seal house, get new wand, get new schedule book, GET A LIFE!_ "Ron, you made it worse." Hermione muttered in Ron's ear. "What?" Ron asked her, "He's better than he was a month ago, when we last saw him." Hermione glared at him and walked over to Harry.

"Harry." She stated quietly, moving slowly towards him trying not to scare him, "Give me the book. It's all right." Harry looked up at her and snapped the book shut. He clutched it to his chest and refused to let it go. "Hand it to me Harry." Hermione pleaded. "Come on, buddy. Do what she tells you and she won't have to get nasty." Ron advised.

Instead, Harry shook his head violently and backed even further into the corner. "I didn't want to have to do this, but…" Hermione began, before lunging forward and grabbing the book, "I'll have to get it from you one way or another." "Give it back." Harry pleaded pulling back on it, "I need it. Without it, I'll shrivel up and die!" "No – you – won't!" Hermione stated as Harry's grip tightened.

There was a sudden noise from outside and Harry flinched, loosening his grip just long enough for Hermione to yank the book free from his grasp and throw it into a bookshelf. She released the protective bindings and it disintegrated.

Harry fell to the floor quivering and twitching. Ron used a spell to clear the mess away as he stared pitifully at his friend. Hermione was pushed back, to where Ron was standing, by some invisible force. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Ron pondered, "I have an idea." He walked forward and held his hand out. Ron started to lean on an invisible wall. "This is no time to play mime." Hermione told him, figuring it was an act. "Well, I'm not." Ron told her standing up straight, "Harry's suffering from build up of stress."

"As if we couldn't tell." Hermione stated sarcastically. "It's true." Ron said. "I'll believe that one when I see it." Hermione replied angrily. "Go ahead and doubt it, but we wouldn't be floating right now if I were lying." Ron told her as a matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked down and, indeed, they were floating towards the hole in the ceiling. "It's something all really stressed wizards go through when they reach a certain stage in devastation." Ron continued to explain happy that, for once, he knew something Hermione did not, "And, right now, we're making him even more stressed…hence, the massive build-up of stress on which we are currently riding."

"All right, then." Hermione stated as they floated through the ceiling, "How do we stop it?" "We could try making him laugh." Ron suggested with a shrug. "That's easy." Hermione said with a smile. Out of nowhere, she made a flock of canaries appear and descend upon Ron, who cowered in fear.

"Hermione!" he yelled, "It's not funny! Make them go away!" "Why don't you?" Hermione asked him. "Because, I was never good at that part of the process." Ron explained as the flock continued to peck at his head. They started to sink back down to the ground.

"It's working!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Great, now could you call off the birds?" Ron screamed. "No." Hermione said calmly, clearly pleased with herself, "Not until Harry is happier again." "Oh, you better appreciate this Harry!" Ron called as they descended into the living room again, "The things I do for you!"

When they were safe on the ground, the canaries started to dive bomb Ron, who screamed in fright. "Hermione!" he yelled. Just before they could hit him, Hermione made them disappear, much to Ron's relief. Harry sat up where he was and laughed slightly. It reminded him of all the funny things he'd gotten himself into with his friends; his two best friends.

"No more birds." Ron muttered as he continued to shake, "I hate canaries." Hermione laughed at him and helped Harry up. "Well, do you feel better now?" she asked him. Harry mumbled something she couldn't hear, but she noticed him nod his head. "That's better." Hermione sighed in relief, "Now, all we have to do is get Ron to stop sulking."

In another corner of the room, Ron crouched in a fetal position muttering to himself. "Cheer up, Ron!" Harry told him, "This sort of stuff happens all the time. People get attacked by flocks of birds everyday on the street." "No – more – birds." Ron muttered looking up at them and shivering in fear.

"Now, who's feeling stressed?" Hermione asked him. "Who wants to bet it's Ron?" Harry teased, suddenly feeling much better. "The only question is how do we get him out of it?" Hermione pondered. "Well, this happens to be made of some invisible gelatin based magic." Harry explained.

"Why don't we use a shovel?" Hermione asked, not believing him. "It won't work." Harry tried to tell her, "It's just like gelatin." "Sure." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She summoned a shovel and attempted to jab it into the area where the invisible wall was. "It's only going to absorb it." Harry warned.

The two stared as the shovel was sucked out of Hermione's hands and hovered inches above Ron's head. "Don't say anything." Hermione said through gritted teeth, staring in disbelief. "I told you so." Harry muttered under his breath so only him and Ron could hear it.

Ron started to smile slightly, but still remained shivering. "How about using a needle to pop it?" Harry suggested. "I thought you said it was like gelatin." Hermione barked back, "If the shovel worked, then why do you think a needle will pop it?"

Harry smiled at her and shook his head. "Because I have experience with this sort of thing." He told her. "Oh, so now you know everything. Am I right?" she asked with anger in her voice. "Yes." He reassured her and summoned a needle.

"Do you want to bet against my better judgment?" Harry asked, pausing while waiting for Hermione's answer. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No." she muttered. "Wise choice." He answered and proceeded to push the needle closer to where the shovel had been absorbed.

The moment the sharp point touched the invisible wall, the shovel dropped to the floor. "What do you know? Needles pop gelatin." Hermione gasped. "Not gelatin…bubbles." Harry corrected, "It turns into a bubble after the person's spirits are raised."

Hermione grouched and sat down in the armchair in the center of the living room, glaring at them as Harry helped Ron get to his feet and walk over to the couch. Harry sat next to Ron, who remained shaking. This time, a part of the ceiling collapsed right above where Hermione was.

She screamed as she quickly cast a spell to protect her. The bits of the ceiling froze above her head and she redirected it to the corner of the room and got up from the chair. The next thing she saw as she looked up through the whole in the ceiling was Crookshanks, her cat.

He leaped down into her arms and stared at him in shock as he cuddled up on her shoulder. Ron was still shaking except, this time, it was from laughter. "Hey, that was not funny." Hermione stated calmly. "Was too." Ron laughed. Harry started to laugh as well.

"You should have seen your face, Hermione." Harry told her. "Yeah, it was priceless." Ron agreed. Hermione dropped her cat onto the armchair, faced the guys, who barely noticed her slight movement toward the pocket of her cloak.

"You think that was funny?" she asked calmly with a false smile. "Yeah." The guys responded. Crookshanks growled in response. "Well, you'll love this." She smiled at them for real as the thrust her wand in front of her.

The guys immediately stopped laughing and looked at each other worriedly. "Run?" Harry asked. "Run." Ron confirmed as the two jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs. "Get back here and take it like real wizards!" Hermione yelled at them, as she chased after them, shooting jinxes at them.

"What makes you think we'll do that?" Ron screamed back at her and she growled in frustration. Crookshanks curled up on the armchair and went to sleep, as Hermione proceeded to chase the other two around the house. The cat let out a sigh of relief and began to purr.

**(A/N 2) Well, that's the end. I realize that it's kind of not that well put together, but I'm still pretty proud of it. After all, it is my first Harry Potter fic. Let me know what you think and if you feel that I should write more Harry Potter fics…or if I should stick to High School Musical and Disney Channel. R&R!**


End file.
